Just Like You Imagined
by Shining Time Station
Summary: Shining Time Station. Schemer's hopes of winning Stacy over are threatened by a charming new arrival. But is this new gentleman all he appears to be? Or will Stacy find a true gentleman where she, and everyone else, least expects it? PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Revelations

Chapter 1: Just Like You Imagined – Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Thomas the Tank Engine or Shining Time Station or any song to do with the Beatles. I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

Authoresses Note: Here's my first story. It's a Shining Time Station StacyxSchemer. Ned Kincaid is an actual character from the show he's in the episode Once Upon a Time. In this episode Schemer had been feeling left out because of the arrival of Ned. Ned was actually the cowboy painting on the mural who came to life. Ned and Stacy become great friends and Schemer becomes jealous. Ned leaves but at the end of the episode Stacy finds a man at Shining Time who greatly resembles Ned and even has the last name of Kincaid. I just thought this background information would be helpful. Enjoy. Please leave a review if you'd like, I juts ask that I don't get flamed. I think that there are better ways to offer constructive criticism to someone than flaming them. Thanks.

* * *

Schemer jumped off the stairs of the arcade and landed on the floor below with a loud thump. He was feeling particularly happy this morning. Last night Ned Kincaid had finally left Shining Time. Ned Kincaid, _Mr. Perfect_, was finally gone and out of Schemer's life once and for all.

Schemer pranced happily over to Stacy's empty desk. He put his hand over the bell and started impatiently ringing the bell.

"Miss Jones! Miss Jones!" He called. Sudden footsteps coming from one of the hallways made caused him to turn around. She'd be here any second to tell him off for calling her for no reason. He put on his cocky grin as she came around the corner but his grin slid right off his face when he saw that she wasn't alone.

"What is it now Schemer?" She asked. Schemer just stood there with his mouth open at the other person.

"You must be Schemer. I've heard so much about you." The man who was with Stacy held out his hand.

Schemer backed away from the offered hand and turned to Stacy, "What's he still doing here?" He blurted out.

"Schemer!" Stacy cried angrily. The man just chuckled.

"No, no it's alright. You did say I resembled that other man, Ned Kincaid. He must have me mistaken." He man said.

"Schemer this is Andrew Kincaid. Ned Kincaid left last night." She pointed to Andrew who offered his hand once more.

Schemer grudgingly accepted and stiffly shook hands with Andrew. Stacy smiled.

"Now if it's not an emergency I have to go show Andrew around Shining Time. He's very interested in the station." Stacy said happily.

Schemer shook his head wordlessly. He found he couldn't form a sentence at this particular moment.

"Shall we go Stacy?" Andrew asked and offered her his arm. She accepted happily and wound her arm in his. Schemer watched as the two walked off and disappeared behind the left hallway.

His mouth twisted and his forehead furrowed inwards. The very sight was putting him in a foul mood. He stomped over to his arcade like a young child having a tantrum and leaned against the juke box heavily. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at a speck on the wall across from him. That encounter had left him furious for reasons he couldn't figure out.

Inside the juke box the Juke Box band were chattering amongst themselves.

"His tune has certainly changed." Tito spoke up from his piano.

"Mhm he's feeling awfully angry at that new guy." Grace said.

"Maybe we should sing him a song to cheer him up." Didi suggested from her drum kit. The entire band went silent for a minute.

"Nah." They all said at once and then laughed.

"Come on let's push his buttons." Tito said. "A one, a two." The band started playing 'Your going to lose that girl' by The Beatles.

Schemer jumped a mile when he heard the juke box start playing on its own again. It certainly didn't help his mood.

"You stupid machine!" He growled over the music. He looked around crazily. "This place is haunted." He muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself again Schemer?"

Schemer turned around to see Billy Twofeathers standing behind him.

"The juke box is playing on its own again. I thought you said you fixed it." Schemer swept his hand impatiently at the juke box.

"There is nothing wrong with that juke box. I looked it over many times. You're just being paranoid." Billy said calmly.

"That's right. That's the answer. I'm just crazy aren't I Billy? Crazy old Schemer is hearing things again. There's no music coming form the juke box it's all in my head! Isn't that right Billy?" Schemer said sarcastically.

Billy shook his head. "No one is calling you crazy. There's music coming out of that juke box. All I'm saying is that you're looking into things too much. So what if the juke box plays music on its own? You should be happy it's in such good condition. It's an old juke box after all. They stopped making them a long time ago."

"Why would it be playing this song then? Why not something else?" Schemer asked angrily.

"Well I find that the juke box plays songs depending on the person's mood." Billy suggested.

Schemer snorted disbelievingly. "How could that possibly be it?" He said as the lyrics 'I'll make a point of taking her away from you, yeah' played in the background.

"It very could be it. Everyone feels that way at some point or another." Billy explained.

"Wait feels like what?" Schemer was starting to get confused.

"In love Schemer, everyone falls in love. The juke box may be playing your innermost feelings about someone."

Schemer jumped back and bumped into the juke box. He lost his balance and fell to the floor painfully. Billy moved to help him up but Schemer jumped back to his feet. He brushed his jacket off angrily.

"In love?! Schemer is not in love as you call it. The very thought is preposterous. Schemer does not fall in love. People fall in love with Schemer not vice-versa." He said angrily.

"Whatever you say Schemer. By the way here comes Stacy." Billy told him. Sure enough footsteps were coming down the left hallway again. Schemer jumped to the juke box.

"Quick help me turn this off before she comes!" He said in a panicked way.

Billy watched him as he started kicking the juke box. He only succeeded in stubbing his toe. Grabbing his foot in pain he hopped backwards and ended up falling down the stairs on his back.

"ARG!" He cried out in pain. Billy looked on from above with an amused expression on his face. Stacy came running around the corner.

"What's all the noise about?" She asked curiously. She walked forward and saw Schemer lying on the floor still clutching his foot.

"Schemer what on earth happened here? Are you alright?" She asked as she bent down to check on him.

Schemer's ego was the only thing that was really hurt or so Billy could see. He looked ridiculous as he was lying on the floor, his perfect curl was ruined and his jacket was flipped up over his head. What made things worse was that Stacy was there to witness the entire thing.

He got up wordlessly. Brushing himself off he said calmly, "This place is haunted someone pushed me off the stairs. Billy saw the whole thing."

Stacy looked up at Billy who just waved his finger in circular motions around the side of his head. Stacy nodded and rose to her feet.

"I'm sure it's nothing Schemer. Who turned on this song?" She asked as she heard the melody of the love song.

"I wasn't here, why don't you ask Schemer?" Billy suggested.

Schemer looked at him with eyes that clearly said 'traitor'.

"Did you turn it on Schemer?" Stacy asked.

"No, of course not. Why would I turn on a song like this? Besides it was clearly the ghosts of this place." Schemer said quickly. "I'm going to go now. I have to get back to my mommy now." He said and left without turning back.

Stacy turned to Billy confusedly. "What's gotten into him?" She asked.

Billy just laughed. "Nothing, don't worry about him." He said.

Stacy looked at him quizzically. "Oh ok then. See you around Billy. I have to go find Andrew. He's taking me out to dinner tonight." She said happily.

"So you and Andrew have really hit it off?" Billy asked seriously.

Stacy blushed. "Well I don't know. We just met. But I'd like to get to know him."

"Well you just be careful. It's your life but remember that no one here knows him and you should just watch yourself. Be careful with the feelings of other people too, but I'm sure you know that."

"I know Billy. And I will be careful." She nodded. "You see when Ned was leaving he told me something. Here I'll tell you what happened."

_Stacy and Ned were standing in the empty station. Stacy happily embraced him. _

"_You did it Ned! You saved all those passengers." She said happily. He embraced her back. _

"_It was nothing Stacy. I have to tell you something important though." He said seriously. _

_She looked at him wondering what he was going to stay. _

"_I have to leave this place now Stacy. I know we're good friends but I'm not meant to stay here." He said solemnly. _

_Her face suddenly changed into a sad expression. "Go? Where are you going?" _

"_Back to where I'm from. I'm sorry it had to be like this." He put a hand on her shoulder. _

_She averted her eyes. She walked over to her desk and took a seat behind it. She couldn't believe this was happening. They had become such good friends. Who knows what could've been if he had stayed. _

"_Don't be sad Stacy. Just remember that we'll always be friends no matter where we are." _

"_But I'll miss you, everyone will miss you." She said as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. _

"_Stacy I'm not meant to be in your life. That's a job for a lucky someone else. There's someone who likes you Stacy, likes you more than a friend." _

_She looked up. "Who is it? Do I know him?" _

_He laughed softly. "I can't tell you much else. But he has yet to admit his feelings for you even to himself. Just keep an eye out." He looked up at the clock. "It's time for me to go now. Goodbye Stacy Jones." He leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. _

_She smiled "Goodbye Ned." She whispered as he disappeared suddenly. _

Billy looked at Stacy. "So he said someone has their eye on you?" He asked.

"Yes that's what he said. I don't know if it's true or not but I have a feeling that it may be Andrew. He came in here suddenly after Ned left. Who else could it be?" She asked.

"I know someone it might be." Billy thought to himself. "I don't know who it could be Stacy." He said.

"Neither do I. I guess I'll just find out over time. Bye Billy." She said as walked out of the station.

"Bye. Be careful." Billy called after her.

Once she was gone and sudden noise to the left of Billy made him look down. Mr. Conductor suddenly appeared on the banister.

"Hello Mr. Conductor." Billy said.

"Hi Billy. I watched the whole thing. What do you think of all this?" He asked.

Billy sighed. "I have no clue. All I know is that it's going to be a confusing situation."

Mr. Conductor looked at the direction that Stacy left in.

"Yes it certainly is." He sighed.

* * *

Schemer lay awake in his bed. He found that he couldn't fall asleep as the events of the day kept replaying themselves in his mind. He couldn't get certain words out of his head.

_In love Schemer, everyone falls in love. The juke box may be playing your innermost feelings about someone._

Schemer turned over uncomfortably. Could it be true what Billy had said? He got up out of bed to walk around his room. He had to think about this.

"In love! Hah! I'm not in love with anyone." He told himself quietly. He noticed a picture standing on his desk. He picked it up and smiled as he remembered when it was taken. It was from last Christmas and everyone was posing happily in front of the camera. Stacy was standing on his right. She was wearing the Santa hat that he placed on her head before the picture was taken. His arm was around her shoulders and they were smiling happily at the camera.

He suddenly found himself thinking all about Stacy. Her soft dark hair, her dark and innocent eyes, the way she was so in charge of Shining Time, the uniform she looked so good in, and those bright red lips…

He opened his eyes wide in shock. He jumped back into his bed and tried to get the thoughts of her out of his head.

Oh no. Please no.

He closed his eyes tightly shut to try and block out her image but it was no good. She still haunted his mind.

Stop it. Please.

He covered his head with his pillow to try and block out the sound of her voice.

It couldn't be! Not to him!

When nothing worked he looked at his ceiling with wide eyes.

It was true.

"I'm in love with Stacy Jones." He whispered in shock.

* * *

Authoresses Note: There's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I noticed the severe lack of Shining Time stories and wanted to change that. Please leave a review if you'd like. Thanks from Shining Time Station. 


	2. Emotions: Hard to Decipher

Chapter 2: Just Like You Imagined - Emotions: Hard to Decipher

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authoresses Note: Thank you for the review OliverGWRengine. It is much appreciated. I will take your suggestion and use the forgotten characters. I wish they were used more often as well. I will use some of them when Mr. Conductor tells his stories. Thank you and please keep with the reviewing. Please enjoy.

* * *

Billy was at work in his office the next day at Shining Time. The station would be opening soon. The door suddenly swung open without warning. Schemer barged in and closed the door roughly behind him. Billy looked up from his work. 

"Schemer! What are you doing here so early?" He asked. Schemer looked like he had been sleep deprived. He was also out of breath so Billy figured he must've rushed to get here. His hair was only half done and his curl was barely standing up. His clothes actually matched, that meant that he had been too rushed to bother to see what he was putting on.

Schemer didn't answer right away. He was looking around wildly. "No one else is here are they?" He whispered. Billy raised his eyebrow but shook his head no.

"Okay good." Schemer sat down on the chair facing Billy and his desk.

"Is there a problem Schemer?"

"No! Well yes…I mean maybe." Schemer stuttered.

"What is it Schemer?" Billy asked calmly.

"I realized something very important last night. I need to tell you because people say you're wise and junk." He explained.

"Go on Schemer." Billy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well at least I think I realized something last night." He started stalling.

"Just say it Schemer!" Billy said impatiently.

"I'm in love with Stacy Jones!" Schemer cried out suddenly. He brought his elbows into his chest so that his fists were under his chin. He started stomping his feet on the ground. His forehead was wrinkled and his eyes were tightly shut.

Billy could only think about how much of a child this man resembled.

"Pull yourself together. Now are you sure?" Bully asked.

He stopped and looked thoughtful. "I'm definitely sure. There's no other explanation."

Billy put his head in his hands. Schemer and Stacy? This was too much to think about this time of the morning. Billy had no idea how Stacy would feel about this. If she ended up liking Schemer in return… That relationship would certainly raise eyebrows. But if she didn't like Schemer he would most likely do something stupid, well stupider than usual.

"So what do I do?" Schemer asked.

Billy looked up. This certainly complicated a lot of things. "Umm well Schemer you see she'll have to know at some point. That's how a relationship starts, when two people admit they like each other."

"Well that should be no problem." Schemer said confidently. Billy looked at him quizzically.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because how could she not like me, The Schemer?" Schemer pointed at himself and gave his wheezing laugh.

Billy rolled his eyes. How would this all turn out? He suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Schemer, Stacy should be here soon. Why don't you go tell her how you feel?" Billy suggested.

Schemer paled. "Right now? You want me to tell her now?" He stuttered.

"Yes. Right now. Unless you don't actually like her." Billy said.

"No I can do it. I am Schemer after all." He got to his feet and slowly made his way to the door. Once his hand was on the knob he turned back to Billy fearfully. "I don't want to bother her at this time in the morning."

Billy smiled to himself. Who said he couldn't have a little fun with this?

"I'm sure she'd like a visitor. Now go on." Billy waved his hand. Schemer gulped and took a step out of the office. There was no one in the station to his relief.

"It looks like she's not here. I guess I don't have to tell her." Schemer called to Billy who was still in his office.

"Tell me what Schemer?" Schemer whipped around and saw Stacy standing behind him. He opened his mouth to speak but found that no words would come out. His stomach was doing somersaults and his throat felt constricted. He stuttered over a few words.

"N-n-n-nothing, I j-just errr bye!" He managed to get out before running for cover in the arcade leaving a bewildered Stacy standing in the station.

Billy shut his door quietly and laughed to himself. Mr. Conductor appeared on his desk.

"Having fun?" He asked but he too was laughing.

Billy continued laughing. "I know I shouldn't have done that but I guess it could be payback for all the things he's pulled."

"He likes her a lot. I wonder if he'll ever admit it." Mr. Conductor wondered.

"Judging by that scene I don't think we'll ever have to worry about that. But could you imagine what the two of them would be like together? Midge Smooch would go to town with the news. They'd be such a strange couple." Billy said.

"Yes they are exact opposites. But love usually isn't chosen, it's a feeling that people get. If she likes him and he likes her than who's to say they wouldn't work. Besides maybe her personality would bring him down to earth and maybe he with his self proclaimed wittiness can make her laugh and have fun." Mr. Conductor explained.

Billy thought about it for a second. "That's true. But there's only one problem I can see."

"What's that?"

"Take a look outside for a second." Billy opened his office door a crack revealing Stacy talking and giggling happily with Andrew Kincaid in the station. Billy shut the door.

"See what I mean?" Billy asked. Mr. Conductor nodded.

"I don't know about that guy. There's just something about him I don't trust." Mr. Conductor said as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Stacy trusts him. In fact she seems to like him a lot. Andrew certainly adds some competition for Schemer."

"Hmm. Maybe a little competition is all Schemer needs to open up to her. Maybe it'll push him to admit his feelings to her." Mr. Conductor said.

"Now there's a thought. Two men locking horns over Stacy. I wonder who'll come out on top." Billy wondered.

"Time will only tell. Now I've got to go now Billy. See you later." Mr. Conductor blew his whistle and disappeared. Billy chuckled once more as he thought about the situation brewing. Schemer was more than likely the underdog. Billy would be rooting for him, so would many other people, even though he seemed an unlikely match for Stacy. Deep down he had a good heart.

* * *

Schemer watched the flirting in the lobby of the station with disdain. How he loathed that man! He was hidden behind one of his machines watching the two. To Schemer's displeasure Stacy seemed to be having a good time with Andrew. He gritted his teeth as he saw her laughing at something Andrew had said. It made his blood boil. He turned around so that his back was against the wall. Leaning on the wall he slid down till he was sitting on the floor with his knees up. He hugged his knees to his chest as he tried to block out the giggling and chatter of the two. 

He felt that this was all unfair. The new guy comes in just as he realized he liked her. Now she seemed to like the new guy. He looked at the floor but then realized something. He was The Schemer. He shouldn't be feeling or acting this way. It should be the new guy who should be feeling down.

He got up to his feet suddenly. This was no way to win her over. He whipped one of his trusty combs out and moved to the mirror on his wall. His hair was a mess. He got straight to work with the comb and within minutes his hair was back to its old self. He patted his head proudly.

"That's more like it." He said happily. Brushing off his clothes he moved out into the lobby. Andrew was just leaving and Stacy was seated at her desk.

"Perfect." He thought to himself happily. He walked over and put his open palms on her desk.

"Hi Schemer. How're you doing?" She asked sweetly.

He was thankful he had found his voice again. "Just fine Jones. So I saw you talking to that new guy."

She sighed happily and it took all of his self control not to frown. "Yeah he's great. He's smart and funny and really nice."

Schemer 'hmpthed' and Stacy looked at him. "What is it?" She asked. He leaned one elbow on her desk and started combing his hair.

"Well I honestly don't know what you see in him. I've seen better heads on rusty nails." He said cockily.

She glared at him angrily. "Oh what do you know? You don't even know him! I see lots of things in him! He's everything you're not!" She snapped at him.

Ouch that statement got to him. But he couldn't stop now. "Oh yeah like what?" He sneered.

"Things like kindness, like generosity, like being a hard worker, like being an all around nice guy! That's why I've decided to hire him here at Shining Time Station!" She smiled triumphantly at Schemers shocked expression.

"You didn't?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh I did. In fact today's his first day. I'm going to train him and show him how things run here. Good day to you Schemer." She got up and left Schemer standing there. His mind was registering what she had just said.

He felt his heart plummet into his stomach. The two of them would be spending even more time together. He found himself walking automatically back to his arcade stiffly.

Dan and Kara were sitting on the waiting bench for the passengers he caught a bit of their conversation as he passed by.

"Aunt Stacy went out to dinner last night with Andrew." Dan said.

Kara sighed romantically as girls do. "So like a date?"

Schemer gritted his teeth and didn't want to hear anymore. He walked up to the arcade and considered playing a song on the juke box to make him feel better. Deciding against it he pulled up a chair and sat down.

He was deep in thought over what she had said. Was he really greedy, lazy and not hard working? His mind automatically disagreed how could he possibly be any of those things? Sudden memories came flooding back however. He often tricked people into giving him their money. Several times people had been affected by his laziness, sometimes even put in danger. He didn't work hard, he hated working.

He didn't want to agree with her but in truth she was right. He grunted angrily as he realized this whole love thing was making him admit all sorts of things to himself he never realized before. It was depressing.

He got up thinking about how he could upstage Andrew. A sudden thought hit him.

"Genius time! Genius time!" He cried out happily. He was going to try a different approach. Instead of playing a prank or making Andrew look like a fool he would make himself look better by being a nice guy. How hard could it possibly be?

Schemer walked down from the arcade and started thinking about how he was going to do this. Stacy would forget all about Andrew once she saw the new and improved Schemer.

* * *

Andrew was walking alone outside. He was quite happy at this moment for his plan was going very well. He had been in town during the whole time Ned Kincaid was around and how lucky he was. His goal was to take over Shining Time Station and this couldn't have worked out more perfectly. He stayed in the background and found out about Ned's true identity, the cowboy from the mural. He had been told that strange things happened at Shining Time. After Ned had disappeared he made himself known to Stacy as Andrew Kincaid. He took Ned's last name and used it as his own. Strangely, but luckily, enough he bore a physical resemblance to Ned. 

All this combined with his charms and he'd have Shining Time soon enough. He laughed to himself as he thought about Stacy Jones. The silly girl, she was falling for him. Oh well she was just another pawn in this game.

"Andrew! Are you ready to go now?"

Andrew turned around and put his charming grin on his face. Stacy was walking towards him. He had promised her another date tonight.

"All set. Are you cold? Here's my jacket." He placed his leather jacket around her shoulders gently. This was too easy.

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't need it?" She asked worriedly.

He grinned again. "Positive. Now let's get going shall we?"

He led her around to the back where his car was waiting. He rushed around to the passenger side and opened her door for her. She smiled gratefully.

"It's so refreshing to have a gentleman around here." She purred.

He nearly snorted to himself. Yes this would be all too easy. He shut the door behind her and walked around to his seat. Stacy watched him walk and couldn't help but feel guilty. She frowned suddenly because she didn't even know why she felt guilty. It was a feeling she got sometimes as she looked at Andrew.

As he got into the car she patted her hair nervously and checked her reflection in the mirror. She wanted to look good. Andrew started the car and they started driving out of the parking lot. Stacy looked out of her rear view mirror to see Schemer walking in the opposite direction. As she watched him walk off the same feeling of guilt started coming back. She pondered it for a minute or so.

"Maybe it's because I got angry with him today." She thought to herself. She did feel bad about getting cross with him but what could he possibly have against Andrew? Looking over at Andrew she couldn't see anything suspicious about him.

The scenery rushed by as Andrew drove. Stacy would've much preferred to take a train but there wasn't much choice with Andrew and his car. Besides she didn't want to be bothersome by nagging at him to take the train. Still her thoughts were on Schemer. "He didn't exactly treat Ned with a lot of friendliness. It might be some male dominance thing." She thought to herself.

"I've got a treat planned for us tonight." Andrew said smoothly. His grinned but his eyes didn't leave the road as he drove on.

"That's exciting. What is it?" Stacy asked happily.

"We're going into the city. The big city. I know a place that you'll enjoy. I figured it might be a nice change from this little place."

"That'll be fun." Stacy grinned but inside she was feeling a little nervous. The last time she had gone into the city was when she was a teenager. Back in the wilder days she tried to leave behind her. She wasn't too fond of the big city anymore. But she didn't want to hurt Andrew's feelings by saying no.

She just hoped it would turn out alright.

* * *

Authoresses Note: There it is. Thanks for the review again. I hope this chapter was enjoyed. Please read and review. 


End file.
